The Disappearance of Miles Tails Prower
by TheHedgehogTrio
Summary: Tails is unexpectedly transported to a different universe lost and exiled while Sonic is blamed for the disappearance of Tails. The fox meets a person name Zeno who is a lost person too but has his flaws. (Zeno In The photo)
1. Episode 1: Not That Fast Sonic?

**The Disappearance of Miles Tails Prower**

_TheHedgehogTrio presents…_

_Sega…_

_Funimation…_

**Episode 1: Not That Fast Sonic?**

Have you ever had the time to think that where you are now is the place you are supposed to be. What if you are in a world trapped forever until your demise trying to find a way out. This teenage hedgehog Zeno has been trapped in a place called ''Times Vengeance''. He was alone in a giant universe filled with nothingness but gave you the ability to live a longer and stronger life which affected his hunger and dehydration.

He runs around the silent dark universe looking for clues on how to get back to Mobius. He sees a light from the dark sky with a figure falling, a familiar figure.

* * *

**24 Hours Earlier…**

It was a peaceful evening in the hemisphere of Mobius. The sky was yellow, the people were smiling, it was just an ordinary midday. The Freedom fighters had settled themselves at Mystic Ruins. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were having a boys night out. Sonic and Shadow had been racing each other from time to time. The two kept drawing so they decided to take a rest.

Tails was sent to go and buy chilli dogs for the tasteful enjoyment.

''Ultimate life form? Beaten the whole time. How embarrassing.'' Sonic tempted Shadow.

''Oh shut up faker…'' Shadow growled.

''Whoa whoa.'' Knuckles breaks the fight.

Sonic smiles giving Shadow another go of having a race. He ran off making the blue hedgehog follow him. Knuckles decided to join the race. Tails had just arrived with four hot chilli dogs. As Sonic spotted the smell so he rushes past everyone and steals the box off Tails.

''Hey lemme have some.'' Tails pleaded. Just as Shadow and Knuckles reach up they took one chilli dog each and Sonic took two without a care in the world. He gobbles up the both of them at the same time. ''Hey didn't you think about me?''

''Sorry Tails, I was just hungry. I will go and buy you some more.'' Sonic rushes out of the area with his full super speed. He comes back in just an instant moment and brings nothing but a empty stomach.

''Where is it?'' Tails pondered.

''Ohhh… I ate it.'' Sonic responded.

Everyone laughs with joy as Tails feels a little left out.

* * *

Just at the end of curfew, everyone leaves and Sonic and Tails are about to watch a movie in blankets on their couch. They put popcorn in the middle table and start playing the film.

''So what type of movie is this?'' Tails politely asks.

''A good movie.'' Sonic replies.

''Better not be scary.''

The scene starts with a little boy holding a lollipop but at the time is lonely. In a classroom, it was dark, it was scary. It was just another Monday morning. He sat in his chair feeling left out because he was the only student in his school. A teacher comes in a vaguely dramatic way. They had a skull for a face, dark gothic clothes, a dark look. As he saw the little boy he looks at him with malice.

''Did you do your homework?'' The teacher asked.

The little boy started mumbling.

The teacher repeated his question and again with an angry tone. He pulls out a scythe and…

Tails switched off the television leaving Sonic questionable.

''What is wrong with you Tails?''

''Me? I have had a bad day today and you're asking what is wrong with me?'' Tails storms off in his bedroom leaving Sonic in devastation. The blue hedgehog didn't know what to do so he hoped the yellow fox would calm down tomorrow morning.

Sonic went into his bedroom and had comfortably lay down in his bed making sure the bed bugs didn't bite. He snoozes off. While he snoozes off a window from another dimension opens in Tails' bedroom. Zeno was watching Tails as he felt the anger from Tails, he also looks around the area as he comments on the beauty. Suddenly the window closes leaving Zeno wondering if he should get there again.

* * *

The next day, Tails switches on the TV and watches the news. He was embarrassed on live TV. As Sonic passes the corridor, he finds Tails watching the a embarrassing video that Sonic recorded on video. In the video, it was Tails slipping on a banana multiple times that Knuckles planned of. It was promised to never be uploaded to anything but Sonic must of made a mistake.

''Sonic!'' Tails barked.

''Dude no one watches the news it gonna be alright—'' Just as when Sonic clarifies Tails a knock was on the door. Tails goes to the door and opens it and notices dozens of teenage citizens holding bananas.

''Can I help you?'' Tails whiffed.

They all throw the bananas at Tails making him lose his balance. He slipped on a few as the teenagers laugh. Sonic pulls Tails in and closes the door. The hedgehog was about to laugh at Tails with all the bananas that were mushed on him but he lost his control.

''I'm sorry Tails but…'' Sonic was laughing uncontrollably. Tails jumps out through the backdoor of the house and runs to the city. He was looking for Knuckles so he could confront him and deal with him. Just as he arrived, people were laughing at him, humiliating him. Was this going to be his life, complete laughter at his face. Tails runs really fast away from everybody and finds a quiet place to spend the afternoon.

He silently sits himself on top of a crane while watching a sunset. He was battling depression, he had received so many calls from all of his friends and messages from Sonic making his inbox full. Tails looks down the city, watching the cars move, peeking at people having a good time, smelling good food. He could hear laughter from 50 feet up in the air. He flies in the forms a text in the clouds. 'This is all your fault Sonic'.

Tails looks down the crane as it goes dark. He was attempting suicide. He falls all the way down from the crane but people watch him. Thinking maybe they took it too far. As Sonic and the others were on a search party for looking for Tails. They spotted the yellowness of him as he falls down.

''Guys I found him!'' Sonic yells. Tails was 10 feet close to his demise.

8\. ''Get him Sonic!'' Knuckles yells out.

6\. ''Don't let him die!'' Amy struggles.

4\. ''I'm glad I had this life, good friends, good vibe but it shall all end.'' Tails whispers.

2\. Sonic jumps right in the air to catch Tails.

1.5. A portal is under Tails. He falls into it just when he is at the ground.''

Zeno sees a light from the dark sky with a figure falling, a familiar figure. Miles Tails Prower.

**Next Time: The New Person**

**Jace: What did you think of it? Comment below.**


	2. Episode 2: The New Person

**Episode 2: The New Person**

**Last Time On The Disappearance of Miles Tails Prower**

Sonic went into his bedroom and had comfortably lay down in his bed making sure the bed bugs didn't bite. He snoozes off. While he snoozes off a window from another dimension opens in Tails' bedroom. Zeno was watching Tails as he felt the anger from Tails, he also looks around the area as he comments on the beauty. Suddenly the window closes leaving Zeno wondering if he should get there again.

Tails looks down the crane as it goes dark. He was attempting suicide. He falls all the way down from the crane but people watch him. Thinking maybe they took it too far. As Sonic and the others were on a search party for looking for Tails. They spotted the yellowness of him as he falls down.

1.5. A portal is under Tails. He falls into it just when he is at the ground.''

Zeno sees a light from the dark sky with a figure falling, a familiar figure. Miles Tails Prower.

**This Time: **

Tails screams as he fell down. Just as he realised where he was he was trying to process where he was. He looked around the area and sees a shadow figure.

''Who's there?'' Tails asked bewildered.

The figure runs up and about the area and finally approaches the fox. Zeno was excited about meeting a person.

''Who are you?''

''Who are you?'' Zeno appeared. ''How are you, how did you get here, how did you…'' He lost his words.

''I'm Tails and how did I get here?''

''Were you depressed?'' Zeno asks.

''Kind of.''

''This place eats depression or if your about to die.''

''Okay, can I go back to see my friends?''

Zeno was very silent.

**With Sonic…**

Sonic is being questioned by lots of people online, in person and everywhere he goes. The police asked him what did you do to him. When Tails left, people watched him as he slowly entered the portal blaming it all on Sonic.

''Why didn't you save him faster!'' Voices whisper in Sonic's head.

Right now, Sonic was sitting on his bed wearing his grey hoodie. ''Hey Tails can you, oh yeah….'' Sonic can feel his presence but he couldn't see him. It was right at the time someone was knocking at his door. ''Go away.'' He says rudely but it was Knuckles.

''Calm down Sonic.''

''Sorry, I'm just not happy today.''

Tails could see Sonic through his side through an invisible rift.

''Sonic!, Sonic!''

''He can't here you!'' Zeno stopped him.

''But how can I see him?'' Tails asked.

''We need to just sit down and do nothing.''

''You are very optimistic…'' Tails says sarcastically.

''You cannot get out, because this is the future.''

''This is the what—'' Tails started floating around with Zeno and he disappeared. ''What is happening, where did you go?''

''This place is called Time's Vengeance, I come from the year 2022.'' Zeno looks up the dark sky. ''I need to get out of here so I can see my? See my, damn I forgot.''

''Anyways we have to think of ways on how to get out of here.''

**''**Where do you come from Tails.''

**With Sonic…**

''I have to what?'' Sonic says.

''You need to re-enact the whole Tails incident.'' Knuckles says.

''But why, I didn't do anything.''

''Well Sonic, you caused it.

**With Tails…**

Tails and Zeno walk deeper into the world but then an earthquake appears, it was following behind.

''Don't worry this is normal.'' Zeno says as he hovers. Tails was losing control. ''Come on, get a grip and fly!''

Tails tries to fly through the quake that was pulling him down but Zeno swoops in and pulls him higher in the sky. Tails thought this was fun, as he was flying he saw a light into the other world which required strength.

''So you asked, where do I come from. After I met Sonic on his adventures and had since become his best friend and sidekick. I was having fun with him and then I was really mad so I fell of a—? Fell from a, I forgot.''

''Hey Tails… if we find a way to your timeline… Won't I just be lonely again…'' Zeno wonders.

''What?''

**With Sonic… **

Sonic was sitting in a car with two police men taking him over to where everything happened. They kept the car in safe security.

''Sonic, Sonic. I have dealt with worse situations.'' One of the police men were saying but Sonic was silent.

''Look, look, the detective won't take this situation into a serious matter.''

The driver was going very slow, It was weirding out the policemen.'' His neck turned around his whole spinal and smiled, he was losing his control for driving and drove down from a mountain to steep ground leaving them to fall.

**Next Time: **Sonic's Blame


End file.
